splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Beginning, Part 1 transcript
A New Beginning, Part 1 I wrote this episode in story form, so I am currently turning it into script form so I can place it on here, so I will just give you a brief description of what happened, and I will soon put the proper version on soon :) Okay: Starring Abigail Alex Anya Charlotte Darien Elliot Emma Hassan James Joe Josh Melissa Michelle Samantha William Original Time Line Oceanic 815 crashes, Josh wakes up and goes around saving people. A woman, Charlotte is assisting an unconscious man, but the wreckage they were in is in the tree canopy and is about to fall on top of Charlotte and the man. He runs to her and persuades her to leave the man or else she will die aswell. They both run away and then the plane wreckage falls, crushing the man. Charlotte shouts at Josh and he walks away angrily. Another woman, Melissa is helping two men. A young woman, Samantha, runs past screaming for her dad. Melissa asks for assistance, but Samantha refuses, saying she is 'worthless' (Because her boyfriend is horrible to her.) Charlotte then walks up and tells Melissa one of the men is dead, but the other man, Alex, is fine. She goes to search the wreckage for medical supplies. That night some people introduce each other to one and other. They then all decide to get into 4 different groups after an air steward, Michelle, and Josh told them that nobody knew where they where. Josh, Charlotte and Alex get into a group to collect food. Samantha, Elliot (Her dad), William (Her boyfriend) and Abigail get into a group to start collecting materials for shelter. Joe, Michelle, James and Emma get into a group to collect water and Anya, Hassan, Darien and Melissa get into a group to collect fire wood. They then decide that they should move to the beach soon. Later, like the survivors on the beach, they hear the smoke monster. In the morning, Josh, Charlotte and Alex set off into the jungle to collect food, and the other groups do their jobs. As they are led through the jungle by Alex, they go further than they thought they should because in the night, Alex thought he heard boars, so he wanted to try and catch one (without knifes or anything). Josh and Charlotte scold him for being stupid, but they quickly quieten as it rains and they hear the smoke monster howl in the distance. Everyone at the crash site hide in the wreckage for shelter, and Josh, Charlotte and Alex hide under a tree for shelter and to hide from the monster. Eventually the smoke monster goes right over their heads, but they don't see it and then it goes to the cockpit, which is nearby cos it hears the pilots groans. Alex looks to see if it is ok to go, but he sees the pilot attacked by something dark in the shadows, he then sees Jack, Kate and Charlie run from the cockpit. Then, Josh, Charlotte and Alex run away. At the crash site, when the rain stops, all 12 people come out from out from the wreckage. Joe then stands in the middle of the group and tells them that Josh, Charlotte and Alex are probably dead, so he decides to take charge and he decides to leave and go to the beach instantly, but, the whispers surround the camp and then suddenly, Joe is knocked from the behind with a large stick. Everyone looks and sees a shadowy person stood over Joe, holding the stick which is dripping with blood. They all run into the jungle, leaving Joe behind. Flashback Josh bumps into Claire on the plane and they talk about her pregnancy, the psychic and why she is giving her baby up for adoption in L.A. Later, Josh is sat on the plane next to Anya, they both watch and joke about how Cindy is flirting with Jack. Josh then leaves for the bathroom. As he gets there, Charlotte bursts out, running into him. Turbulence hits, Cindy tells people to get back to their seats and then Josh goes back. The plane crashes. Category:Transcripts